1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for gripping and holding screw caps on jars and the like in order to enable a user to easily remove same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type screw cap removers is that they usually are unduly complicated and require a large number of component parts. Also, most of the known devices require some maintenance and have a limited useful life.
Another problem with known type devices is that they are not readily manufactured at low cost in order to mass produce same for large scale distribution and sale at a low price.
A further problem with known type devices is that often times the gripping structure for the lid or cap is of material other than metal and fails to hold up for long periods of use without maintenance.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows U.S. Pat. Nos.:
1,837,257 PA1 2,671,362 PA1 1,841,270 PA1 2,810,311
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.